Sinking Sensations
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: One night after Maka saw a movie about a girl sinking in quicksand she finds it's kind of a turn on to her and decides to try it out of herself after having a dream about it. But Soul disapproves of it. Will she still do it? Or will she forget about it?


Maka lay half-asleep on the couch in the living room. Subconsciously she stroke the soft fur of her cat. Blair had made herself comfortable beside her and was silently purring to herself, enjoying her caresses. Soul, her boyfriend, was sitting in the next room, probably working at something on his computer. The television showed some scene of an old-fashioned adventure movie, but no one seemed to pay much attention to it. Maka had turned the volume down during one of the commercials and didn't turn it back on again. Only very soft noises were audible. She was just up to fall completely asleep when she heard the female jungle explorer cry.

"Help! I'm in quicksand!"

Maka's emerald eyes opened instantly. She sat up and glared at the flickering TV. The woman was up to her thighs in a soft yielding sand and rapidly sinking deeper. She tried to free herself by trying to pull out her legs, but it didn't seem to work. Within a few seconds her legs were gone. Again she cried for help and looked around for something that could save her from drowning. By now her chest was setting into the wet sand. An expression of fear and desperation showed up on her face while the mire rose to her neck. Just as her face was going to submerge, a second person appeared in the scene. It was the male explorer, he had brought a rope to save her.

"Mary! I'm here!" he shouted and threw the rope.

She grasped at it and held on. The man pulled hard and slowly dragged her inch by inch out of the deadly trap. When she eventually was on safe ground they both collapsed at the edge of the quicksand and caressed each other.

All the time Maka was watching with rising excitement. She almost felt sorry about the rescue of the woman, she would've liked it to see her sink completely under. She didn't know why this situation was arousing to her, but when the scene was over and the words "The End" were fading in, she still was short of breath. She felt the nipples of her breasts had grown hard and a well known heat was spreading inside her body. For some reason she felt herself remembered of her children's age when she was often playing in muddy or marshy areas.

A little puzzled but still agitated she took the remote control from the table and switched off the TV. Blair jumped onto the floor.

"I'm going bed now nya. Night night." she mewd as she rose and trotted into the hallway.

Maka went into the bedroom where Soul was sitting at his small computer desk. Slowly she approached him and wrapped her hands around his body from behind. She could feel his muscles tense under the fine tee-shirt while she stroke his chest and belly. He blushed and turned to look at her.

"Maka what are you...?"

"Time for bed.." she said softly while slowly letting her hands wandered further down until he couldn't resist any longer and switched off the computer.

"Fine i'm coming.." he grumbled softly.

When he stood up she backed away from him and let herself fall onto the bed the long blonde hair spread out behind her head. A few seconds later he was next to her, kissing her moist and demanding lips.

Blair sat on the sideboard watching the two lovers for a certain time. Then she yawned passionately and curled up to sleep.

_**~*~Dream squence~*~**_

_Maka stood in front of the flat sandy surface, shivering with excitement. Slowly she slipped out of her shoes, took off her skirt and top. A warm breeze was touching the bare skin of her body as she made the first step. The sand under her feet was soft and damp. She felt it rocking gently while she took two more steps. Her soles sunk about half an inch into the moist stuff and a gentle sucking feeling tickled them when she lifted her legs to walk on. Suddenly one of her feet broke through the surface and disappeared up to the ankle. To keep her balance she put the other foot next to it, causing it to sink in about the same amount. Fascinated she watched the yielding substance accepting her calves inch by inch. Carefully she tried to pull out her left foot but the suction held it in place while burying the other leg deeper._

_Maka moaned quietly and kept moving her legs up and down, she wanted to feel the sand encasing her legs, trapping her to be absolutely motionless. And the quicksand responded. Stirred up by her movements it grew softer and took more and more of her slender legs. Her toes were now pointing downwards to offer as less resistance as possible to her descent. When her knees were gone she felt the pressure of the sand increasing. She wasn't able to move her legs anymore, they were held together firmly by the enormous power of the quicksand. _

_It took her some effort to slide her hand between them, but she had to touch the fire that was burning there. She let out a loud moan when her fingers finally reached their destination. Her other hand was sliding over her sweat-covered breasts, pressing them gently and rubbing the hard nipples. Although her legs were motionless now, the quicksand continued to rise around her. Maka helped this by rocking her body back and forth, causing light ripples on the surface of the sand. _

_A few moments later she felt the moist mire touching her hand. A wave of pleasure rushed through her while the sand rose to her hips._

_"Take me," she whispered softly and continued rocking her body._

_Her left hand was now trapped below the surface, firmly locked where she had put it, and the quicksand still rose. By now her belly button was gone, she felt the pressure of the mire now engulfing her ribcage. Her right hand was moving in weird circles over her body while her attempts to move the other one took her even deeper down. _

_The quicksand now started at her breasts, causing them to float on the surface a short time before sucking them under all at once. Now her right arm was trapped too, the quicksand had made her powerless. Her shoulders disappeared shortly after and then her neck was the next in line. Maka took her breath in short and fast jolts, for the quicksand constricted her chest and her sexual excitement made her pant. It seemed that the deadly trap wanted to squeeze the last bit of air out of her lungs before encasing her completely. Then the mire closed over her tilted back head._

_**~*~End of dream~*~**_

Maka opened her eyes and felt the damp sweat all over her skin. Soul had wrapped one arm about her chest and was hugging her tightly. Cautiously she loosened his embrace a bit and tried to regain control over her emotions. Her left hand was still sticking in the moist place between her legs and she slowly pulled it away blushing deeply. Through the curtains she could see the light of the early morning. Quietly she got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower, this would clear her mind.

"Good morning, Soul-kun!" she said, when Soul entered the kitchen.

She had set up the breakfast and was just filling the coffee cups.

"Yeah, indeed." he replied while he sat down.

"What had been the matter with you last night? I really thought, you've gone mad!" He smiled at her to assuage his words. "You really got me to the limit!"

"I don't know. Maybe it was for the movie I was watching shortly before."

She was a bit nervous about it but in all the time of their relationship she always had told him all her desires well most of them at least.

"It was a jungle movie, about two explorers travelling through the rainforest of some African country. In the end the female explorer slipped into a quicksand pit and nearly drowned. This had a strange effect on me. I imagined myself being sinking in this stuff and...well, you know the result."

Soul looked at her over the rim of his cup with a sort of strange look on his face.

"You mean, the quicksand scene turned you on?"

Maka nodded.

"Absolutely! I don't know why, but it was driving me crazy." She interrupted herself. Maybe she should keep the details of her dream untold.

"How come? The only thing I know about quicksand is that you would drown in it, once you are stuck." Soul said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it must be a fantastic feeling. When I was a little girl I always played in the muddy soil near the small brook. I can't help it, but it's still thrilling me, now that I'm talking about it."

With suddenly rising appetite she started to eat.

For several minutes neither of them spoke. Then she finally spoke.

"I really wonder how it actually would feel. I know a place, besides the river in the nature reserve..."

"Maka!" he interrupted sharply.

"You don't _really_ think about throwing yourself into quicksand, do you? This is dangerous! You would risk your life! In the best case you would get yourself trapped!"

"I'm just wondering," she said to reassure him.

It seemed that he wasn't fond of the idea. So she decided to drop the topic, but the desire remained.

Maka listened to the radio while tidying up their room. Soul had left to work an hour ago. She had nearly forgotten about the movie and her dream. Absent-minded she picked up one of the cat-nip balls Blair liked to toss around the living room as she chased it. She went to the small lumber-room, Blair followed her wathing Maka set the ball onto one of the shelves.

Then something caught her eye. It was a coiled up length of sturdy rope they used on their mountain hiking trips. At once the picture of the female explorer burst into her mind, half-mired in quicksand and desperately trying to pull herself out. Maka picked up the rope and slid her fingers over it while she tried to control her conflicting feelings.

"Maka what are you doing nya?" Blair curiously asked. "Your not gunna really do it are you?! Soul is right, it's way to dangerous, and risky!" she mewled.

One moment later saying not a word, she turned around and went into the bedroom to dress up in her biking clothes. Soul would never notice. She'd be back in time.

"I'll be back in a bit Blair-chan."

With a gentle slam the door closed behind her. She shouldered her knapsack and set off. The tires of her mountain bike made crunching noises when she entered the sandy path that led through the small park in the city. Within fifteen minutes she reached the open land beyond the town and turned into the road that led towards the nature reserve. The longer she rode, the more excited she got. Her thoughts circled about the things she was up to do, she decided that she had prepared everything right. It would be agitating, one way or another, and to make things even better the weather was quite fine.

Less than half an hour after her departure she passed the sign that said "Nature Reserve. No cars allowed beyond this point." Then she could hear the mumbling of the river already. The dirt road crossed the forest in a wavy line until it finally came to open ground. There she saw the quite fast flowing river. At this time of day this place was mostly deserted. She would be on her own. She dismounted and wheeled the bike a short way between the bushes. There she leaned it against a tree trunk and left for the river.

As she had presumed the ground next to the river consisted of soft wet sand. Quickly she dropped her knapsack, opened it and took out the rope. The blanket and spare clothes she left inside. She chose one of the nearby standing trees and wound one end of the rope around it. Then she tugged at it and considered it as safe. After this she began to undress herself. The mild summer breeze stroke her skin and made her shudder with anticipation. She looked over to the soft sands along the riverside and took a deep breath.

"Here I am." she whispered.

Slowly she approached the water. The sand under her soles was dry and warm but she could feel it turn moist soon. Her feet left small traces behind that quickly filled up with water and dissolved. While she was steadily stepping towards the river, the ground seemed to bounce a little. Maka stopped in surprise as the sand under her feet began to rock like a raft on a calm lake. Then she was up to move on, but her feet refused to obey. Looking down she saw that they were buried ankle-deep in the sand. At once she took the rope and looped it several times around her wrist. Then she tied it up and dropped the superfluous end. The rope was long enough to provide full movement but not too long to pull herself out with it.

Meanwhile her legs had sunk down up to mid-calf. Now that she felt secure she could give up herself completely to the raising arousal. Just like in her dream she began working herself deeper in by pumping her legs up and down. She felt the suction against her legs and the slow descent into the quicksand. It didn't take her long to get down to her knees. It was growing harder and harder to lift her legs, the sand tightened its grip at her thighs that slowly disappeared under the surface. Maka put her left hand, the one without the rope, onto her belly and slid it slowly over the silky blonde hair into the most secret region of her body. The sensation was so powerful that she nearly at once came to her first climax.

Screaming with joy she rocked her hips that way and another and the hungry quicksand consumed more of her young body. Soon her legs were completely gone and the gooey stuff touched her crotch. Maka moaned loudly and struggled more frantically to get even deeper down. Soon she noticed that she couldn't move her left arm anymore. It was firmly pressed against her submerged body, still touching her hottest spot.

The quicksand rose to her chest and her breathing became harder. She was completely absorbed in feeling the strong yet tender caress of the sand all over her body. This was a sensation she never had experienced so far, and it was addictive. The deeper she went, the more she desired. Once again she came, her body was trembling with lust. Eventually she sunk up to her breasts and there the descending ceased. She was floating. Maka enjoyed the feeling of being relatively safe but still trapped firmly in the quicksand. She couldn't move neither her legs nor her left arm. The powerful embrace of the sand was stronger than she had expected. With her eyes closed she let herself go to the sensation.

When she finally decided to pull herself out she noticed a motion in the corner of her eye. A young man was standing there, dressed only in a small slip. It was Soul.

"I didn't expect you would really do this," he said while he approached her. "But still I thought I had better keep an eye on you. Thus I didn't go to work today but watched you."

"How long..." she started to ask, panting heavily when she saw him dropping his slip.

"Since your departure. And now I see, that you really wanted this. Okay, then, if you like it, I'll try it, too. Maybe it was just a prejudice of mine."

Step by step he came up to his girlfriend until he was just a few feet away. There he started sinking, but he managed it to reach her. The sand greedily took this second prey. Soul was surprised by the softness and warmth of the quicksand. It wasn't that bad like he had imagined. And the rope still securely tied around Maka's wrist, gave him the confidence they could escape whenever they wanted.

For Soul the sinking feeling was indeed no sexual turn on, but it didn't disgust him either. The feeling of Maka's slick wet body against his was enough to get him into the right mood. When at last they were floating at equal level, they started kissing and their bodies joined deep down in the mire. The two of them started to make out the sand still slowly raising taking them both in, that was untill it took them all way. Still locked into the heated passionate kiss the sand pulled the two lovers completely under the sand's surface.

The End


End file.
